


catch me tomorrow at 2 and have a good night (vn signing off)

by Verity (PenelopeGrace)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and a little bit of league of legends, and how to play it, the one where they are game streamers, where victor is a bigtime streamer, you will need to know what among us is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeGrace/pseuds/Verity
Summary: VN keeps sending his viewers to raid the small dime-a-dozen Twitch channel Katsudamn.One-shot.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	catch me tomorrow at 2 and have a good night (vn signing off)

VN has been on Twitch.tv since its creation. He is one of the oldest gaming streamers on the platform and has been Twitch Partner for as long as Yuuri can remember. Yuuri can remember the nights he stayed up, practicing his English and mouthing along to Victor’s familiar signing off message. 

“Catch me tomorrow at 2 and have a good night. VN signing off,” he always says with a wink and a grin, his hand reaching up to adjust his sharp silver fringe above his eye. 

Yuuri has been inspired by VN for as long as he could remember, even before Victor dared to turn on the camera and show his face and blinding smile to the world. His baritone voice is familiar, and there’s a captivating quality in it, where viewers and listeners can’t help but be drawn in and invited to listen closer. He may have gained thousands of followers the moment his Instagram was linked and everyone knew he’s Makkachin’s human daddy, but Yuuri prides himself in being one of the original followers when the channel was small with only two thousand and four hundred subscribers. 

VN has played every game that has existed under the sun at least once. He experimented with Halo, Grand Theft Auto, Super Mario, and League of Legends. He tried at a few p2w games, snarking about the horrid nature of these games and thumbing his nose at the lack of skill expression involved. “I know some people enjoy these games, but it is like a scale,” he said in his signature Russian accent. “You put more money into this game, other people put more money in this game, and then you feel like you have to put more money into this game. Sooner or later, you realize you sunk a couple thousand. Maybe even more.” 

Yuuri, like some of VN’s other devout followers, mourns the moment Victor announced his international move to California. It was the defining moment when the Russian accent began to fade away except in moments of great feeling or surprise, where the Russian accent returns in violent force. 

At 18, Yuuri became brave enough to start streaming. He started with League of Legends. It’s a game he’s put a lot of time in, and he enjoys watching VN climb the ranks with ease and charm and quick keystrokes. As a Grandmaster top who specifically mains tanks, he always has a couple dozen people tuning in to gain an idea of how to play League of Legends. Katsudamn is a small channel with only a hundred and thirty followers and only a dozen watching Yuuri stream erratically in Japan. Sometimes he streams all seven days, and sometimes he streams only once a month, all depending on the amount of homework in his to-do list. 

Streaming is a side hobby between gaming Overwatch and League of Legends, but listening to VN talk and laugh and banter with his friend Chris as they play various games consumes him for many years. VN plays with other known streamers and sometimes even against them. There was a notable one-sided feud between Victor and a foul-mouth League of Legends streamer where fans of VN and the other streamer has taken to the game’s subreddit and gotten its mods to liberally ban people for trolling, bickering, and off-topic discussions about people’s mothers. VN easily laughs it off, inviting TigerYuri for a simple normal game and then a ranked game in Challenger. It puts a permanent end to the feud. 

There is something about it all that Yuuri admires: VN’s confidence. Yuuri knows that with his anxiety and his awkwardness with the camera and his followers, he will never achieve the same charisma VN has. 

It takes years for him to understand that it’s okay for him to not be like VN and that his followers actually do like his personality, that they enjoy his quick nerdy calculations when it comes to adding up how much various items do damage and whether or not it’s enough to kill the enemy player. Most of the time, he is quiet on stream, concentrating hard on the game to the point he sometimes forgets he has a chat discussing the in-game choices he’s made. 

He gains followers the day he befriends HamsterChu and plays Super Mario together. He gains thousands of viewers when TigerYuri, who is a proud Draven and Vayne main with a toxic and salty following, challenges him to a 1v1 on the ARAM map, and actually  _ loses  _ against Yuuri _. _ TigerYuri begrudgingly admits he’s a decent player and demands an invitation to duel him again one day. 

Streaming is all fun and games, but it doesn’t pay the bills even when he racks up almost a thousand viewers whenever he’s on. He appreciates the occasional water bill it can pay, but he moves to America and throws himself into a university in Michigan, studying computer science and streaming whenever he needs a break. Sometimes, he streams when there’s a paper deadline two days away and the said paper hasn’t been written yet. 

He graduates in four years and shuffles around I.T. jobs until finally finding one at a FAANG company. Streaming remains to be a small hobby even as his rank suffers into Diamond and even as low as Platinum. His viewers remain consistent, cheering him on as he gets back into the game and duos with HamsterChu. 

Throughout it all, Yuuri can’t help but listen to VN whenever he could. Sometimes, the silver-haired man streams for two hours or five or nine or twelve, but he always says the same thing. 

> “Catch me tomorrow at 2 and have a good night. VN signing off.”

Though Yuuri feels comfortable with silence and chat occasionally pinging while he grinds the ranked ladder of League of Legends, he does talk with his chat. 

> Dum sus: you don’t think the new ravenous hydra is good? 
> 
> Egirl zyra: dude he said no yesterday 
> 
> Dum sus: even with the new patch? 

Yuuri laughs, shaking his head. “Not on this champ. I don’t think he procs the item passive enough for it to be viable on him when there are way better things to be abused in preseason. Still, if you want to use it to troll, I say go for it.” 

There is a quick question about a particular matchup when chat is suddenly flooded with thousands of messages in a series of seconds and even more viewers showing up in Katsudamn’s channel. 

> VN egirl: VN RAID!
> 
> vn husband: RAID
> 
> Judging_Kayle: RAID FROM VN
> 
> lolgrinder: RAIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDD! 
> 
> katsulover: HOLY SHIT IT IS A FREAKING RAID WHAT THE HELL IS THIS
> 
> Salvation1310: RAID RAID RAID RAID 
> 
> SilverOldMan: RAID TIME

Stunned, Yuuri barely manages a few words, “Wow, a raid!” It’s not a great response, but Yuuri’s heart is pounding as if he’s running a marathon with a hungry dinosaur on his heels. 

VN knows this channel? It might be an accident, Yuuri concludes. Maybe Victor was trying to type a different channel’s name and sent tens of thousands of viewers his way. 

But it’s not an accident. 

It happens the next time Yuuri streams, which is a week later. 

And the next time, which is tomorrow. 

And fourth time

And a fifth time. 

And it is beginning to look as if that whenever Yuuri is streaming and VN is signing off on his stream, VN will always send his viewers for a raid to Katsudamn. It is blowing up Yuuri’s numbers to the point that he gains an exorbitant amount of followers, subscribers, and viewers. 

Sixth, seventh, and eighth. 

It gets to the point that it becomes ridiculous, and Yuuri can’t deny to himself anymore that VN is deliberately sending his viewers onto a raid to Yuuri’s small channel. He doesn’t know why. It’s a dime-a-dozen channel with so many like it. It’s not worth watching. Yuuri is not funny nor particularly witty or catchily toxic like TigerYuri’s. But he welcomes VN’s fans as if they’re his own, following the familiar adage of faking it until making it. He pretends that it’s the plan all along even though he has no plan and no idea. He might as well have a post-it note on his face that says DUM. 

Eventually, HamsterChu sends him a message through Discord. 

> **HamsterChu**
> 
> Yuuri, you wanna play Among Us? 
> 
> **Katsudamn**
> 
> Okay, I’m down for it. I got some time. 
> 
> **HamsterChu**
> 
> I’ll send you the code

Yuuri adjusts the settings on Twitch, arranging the placement of the camera feed to avoid leaking the code to all of his viewers. He rarely plays Among Us, because he doesn’t know nine, eight if including Phichit, other people to play it with. He speaks into the microphone, “Hey, everyone. Today, we’re going to be playing Among Us with HamsterChu and a few of his friends. As you can see, I’m the blue astronaut wiggling here.” 

A few others show up in the lobby. Beka, M1la, Isabella, GHong, and Leo, Sala and her brother Mrckey shuffle in and speak through the group Discord call. Everyone exchanges pleasantries with Yuuri managing a few words here and there. He counts it as a success. 

Sala relays a familiar story, “I got my nickname because of my dumb brother.” 

“Sara, stop! We were only eight!” 

“He created my gaming account but misspelled my name as Sala. Sala! It’s furniture. What. The. Hell. Is. That. Thanks, Mickey. This is why he is called Mister Key,” she drawls. “M. R. C. K. E. Y. At least I know how to spell it.” 

Yuuri shakes his head, laughing into his own palm. 

“Hello, hello, hello. Is this thing on?” asks Isabella. 

Beka gruffly answers, “Yes.” 

“Oh, cool. Who are we waiting for?” 

A pink astronaut pops into the lobby. “Sorry, that would be me. I had to set up my settings,” says a familiar baritone voice. He shuffles down to the bottom of the lobby, dancing back and forth with a name of VN. “When HamsterChu said Katsudamn was going to be here, I told him to say no more. I’m right there.” 

Yuuri blushes, his thoughts flying out of the window. “Oh, you didn’t have to.” He pats his hair and takes a sip from his water glass. He shoves down the waves of panic down his throat. Be cool, he thinks to himself. Be smooth and cool. What is someone even supposed to say when their idol admits they came to play a game because of them? 

“No, I have to,” Victor replies. “I’ve always wanted to play a game with Katsudamn.” 

Yuuri is fucked. He can’t play this game. He’s going to fanboy all over Victor, and then Victor’s going to dismiss him as a creepy stalker with a subpar number of subscribers, followers, and viewers and in front of all the couple thousand viewers he has right now. Holy crap, he can’t do this at all especially with proximity chat turned on. 

If players are close enough to each other in game, they can hear each other through proximity chat and Yuuri is going to do one of two things: stay next to Victor all game or run very far away from him in a gay panic. 

The game begins, the music dramatically tuning in. Yuuri clicks through the shush animation, finding himself as an Imposter. Phichit is the other Imposter. The Polus map loads up, and Yuuri’s astronaut spawns in the base of a spaceship. The goal of the Imposters is to kill everyone until the number of Crewmates equals the number of Imposters. If Yuuri is a Crewmate, his goal is to win by finishing all tasks or by successfully ejecting all Imposters. Yuuri has played this game before and watched Victor play Among Us for many, many months. 

So it comes to no surprise when Victor whispers to Yuuri over proximity chat. “Hey, Katsu, come here with me.” 

Yuuri doesn’t know how he manages to not pass out. “Okay.” He moves his little astronaut, following the other streamer into a secluded corner right up by the left reactor. It’s secluded enough that it’s a very good place to get murdered without anyone finding your body. 

“It’s nice here. Nice and quiet. A great secret spot to be alone,” Victor says, hiding behind the large reactor. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, his throat dry. He hears a sudden clicking sound, the sound of a certain key being hit over and over again on the keyboard. 

“So you’ve played Among Us before, right?” Victor still hits the key. 

What is Victor doing? 

“Never,” he blurts out before he can think better of it. 

“Do you know what button kills people?” 

“No.”

“Press Q for me, Katsu. Press it. See how I hit mine? It means I’m innocent.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri says, hitting Q on the keyboard. The pink astronaut on his screen falls over in a bloodied splat, and he suddenly screams, realizing what he has done and immediately running away from Victor’s fallen body. “HOLY CRAP! I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT! NO, NO, NO, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! Victor, I DIDN’T MEAN TO KILL YOU!” 

The announcement of EMERGENCY MEETING flashes over the screen, and everyone who is still alive is called together. 

Having self-reported himself killing Isabella, Phichit crackles for many, many seconds. 

“What, what is it?” Sara asks. 

Phichit continues madly crackling. Wheezing, he finally answers, “I was down in electrical and I can hear through the walls. I think Mila heard too. You heard it, Mila?”

“Yes, I did hear it.” 

He snickers. “So I’m minding my own business when I hear someone screaming, ‘Victor, I didn’t mean to kill you.’ Katsudamn, you got something to explain?” 

“No.” He hangs his head. “We only went to the corner—”

“Oh, the corner,” salaciously remarks Phichit. 

“Okay, but Victor invited me to go to the corner and he told me to press the Q key and then I guess he fell over and died. I feel very terrible about it, and I deserve to be ejected into the lava pit.” 

“I think we should skip,” Phichit says after a moment. 

“No, why?” 

“Yeah, so Katsudamn can think about what he did, killing innocent, beautiful Victor. We can put him into a prison and then eject him next vote.” 

“There is no prison in Among Us, Phichit. You have to eject me.” Yuuri puts in a vote for himself for ejection into the lava pit. 

“No, I’m with Phichit,” Mila cuts it, giggling in between words. “We shouldn’t eject Yuuri. It was an accidental murder.” 

“I’m ejecting Katsudamn,” declares TigerYuri. “We have to eject him. Beka, what are you voting?” 

“Skipping.” 

“No!” shrieks TigerYuri. 

“Don’t vote for Yuuri,” ghostly whispers Victor. 

“Victor, YOU’RE DEAD,” TigerYuri roars. 

Yuuri can’t help but drop his mouth open incredulously as only two votes go to him and six votes push for a skip. “You are supposed to yeet me!” The screen loads up the area around the emergency button. He curses Phichit for calling for lights, denying Yuuri the chance to correct the mistake and eject himself into the lava pit. 

“Only a misclick, we don’t yeet people for that,” snickers Mila, her green astronaut running circles around Yuuri. “But how come you never called Victor back after PAX Con?” 

He freezes. “I met Victor at PAX Con?”

There’s a collective inhale. 

Then TigerYuri is screaming. “HOW THE HELL DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT? EVERYONE SAW THE BIG GAY CRUSH YOU HAD ON THE OLD MAN! IT WAS DISGUSTING! IT IS ON YOUTUBE! WHAT THE FUCK!” 

In a panic, Yuuri puts his stream on ad break and disconnects from proximity chat and the game itself. He covers his eyes with his palms, keeping his breaths nice and slow. He met Victor at PAX Con? He went to PAX Con last year, but after being trashed in a 1v1 by MiniNuggets in a game and drinking many, many tiny bottles of free hotel vodka, he lost track of himself. He is drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a Discord call beeping. 

It’s from Victor. 

Tentatively, he answers. “Hello?” 

“Hi.” 

“Is it true? You met me at PAX Con?” 

“Yes,” Victor pauses. He nervously laughs. “I kind of thought. . .” 

“I got blackout drunk. I literally do not remember anything beyond the first day of the convention.” 

“Oh.” Sounding a little happier now, Victor says, “I kind of thought you were trying to avoid me. Which is why I kept sending my viewers for a raid. In hindsight, it is a bit of a dickish move, but you didn’t seem unhappy about me doing that. But you never texted me after I put my number into your phone.” 

“What?” Yuuri slams his hand on his phone, and sure enough, there’s a contact labeled as Victor <3\. He palms his face. “Dear God.” Shutting his eyes, he tries to still the beating of his pounding heart and says, “Victor, can you forget about all of this?” 

“Uhhh, maybe? Why?” 

“I’m hoping that we can try again. A fresh start where I’m not drunk and maybe we can play some gay,” Yuuri says, suddenly choking and coughing with hands waving for his familar bottle of water, “I mean, games together.” 

“I can accept those terms. And,” he pauses, a wink in his voice and his eyes, “I’m down for both. Just so you know where my intentions lie with you. Just so we’re clear.” 

His cheeks heat up, but somehow he manages a few more words before he passes out from sheer joy. “Good. Then it’s a date.” 


End file.
